disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Beautiful Briny
"The Beautiful Briny" (El Fondo Misterioso del Mar ''en Castellano)es una canción escrita por Los Hermanos Sherman para ''Bedknobs and Broomsticks. El Profesor Emelius Browne y Miss Eglantine Price la cantan mientras están en el Lago de Naboobu y se acomodan. Está incluida en el disco de Disney Sing Along Songs:: You Can Fly!. Letra Castellano= Sr. Brown: Mecerme así, moverme yo En el fondo misterioso del mar, feliz Qué placer veranear aquí Pasear del brazo de un delfín Jamás Me podía imaginar Poder Con los peces alternar Qué grande, mecerme así, moverme yo En el fondo misterioso del mar, feliz Y sorprender Que en esas cartas hay de más Por lo menos tres Que divertido es Brown y Price: Mecerme así, moverme yo En el fondo misterioso del mar feliz (Puente Instrumental) Srta. Price: Es grande mecerme así, moverme yo En el fondo misterioso del mar, feliz Brown y Price: Que placer poder estar aquí Ver pasar la gamba y el delfín Srta. Price: Genial Con los peces es bailar Sr. Brown: Bailar Una samba en pleno mar Brown y Price: Me encanta mecerme así, moverme yo En el agua y con la perfección De un delfín Que bien se llevan la lubina y el salmón Srta. Price: Si hacen el amor Sr. Brown: Más él no picará Brown y Price: Mecerme así, cantando yo En el fondo misterioso del mar, feliz Mecerme así, cantando yo En el fondo misterioso del mar Con peces nadar, con peces bailar Así |-|Inglés= Sr. Brown: How pleasant, bobbing along Bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea What a chance to get a better peep At the plants and creatures of the deep We glide Far below the rolling tide Serene Through the bubbly blue and green It's lovely, bobbing along Bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea What if the octopus The flounder and the cod Think we're rather odd It's fun to promenade Brown y Price: Bobbing along, singing a song On the bottom of the beautiful briny sea (Puente Instrumental) Srta. Price: It's lovely, bobbing along Bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea Brown y Price: What a chance to get a better peep At the plants and creatures of the deep Srta. Price: It's grand When you're dancing on the sand Sr. Brown: Each glance Bubbles over with romance Brown y Price: It's lovely, bobbing along Bobbing along through the water where we get along swimmingly Far from the frenzy Of the frantic world above Srta. Price: Two beneath the blue Sr. Brown: Could even fall in love Brown y Price: Bobbing along, singing a song On the bottom of the beautiful briny sea Bobbing along, singing a song On the bottom of the beautiful briny Shimmering shiny, beautiful briny sea Curiosidades * La canción iba a aparecer originalmente en Mary Poppins pero la secuencia fue cortada. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Bedknobs and Broomsticks Categoría:Canciones de los Hermanos Sherman Categoría:Canciones tontas Categoría:Canciones en videos de Disney Sing Along Songs Categoría:Canciones de Mary Poppins Categoría:Canciones Destacadas